Berlin
Berlin is the capital of Germany. Berlin in In the Presence of Mine Enemies In 2010, Berlin was the capital of the Greater German Reich which ruled the largest land empire in the world. It was a huge, bustling metropolis with skyscrapers, subways, and cosmopolitan shopping centers. The capital the home of key government offices and ministries including the Air and Space, Justice, Interior, Transportation, Food, Economics, Colonial, Oberkommando der Wehrmacht, the SS, the Reich's Geneaological Office, and the Fuhrer's office. There were several monuments including the Great Hall, Fuhrer's Palace, Adolf Hitler Platz, Soldier's Hall and the Arch of Triumph. Much of the monumental architecture was designed by Albert Speer. Berlin was also a destination for tourists from the territories of the Germanic Empire, the Empire of Japan and Latin America. There was also a siginificant foreign population in the city. There was a Japanese restaurant near the government district called Admiral Yamamoto, an American restaurant named the Greasy Spoon and foreign students from the Germanic Empire and Japan. With the death of the third Fuhrer Kurt Haldweim, Heinz Buckliger was chosen as chancellor. He began reforming the Reich by reversing many of the harsh policies of his predecessors by creating some degree of freedom of speech for discussion of hitherto-forbidden subjects, and eased - though by no means removed - the German yoke over dominated Aryan countries in West Europe and North America. Reactionary opposition gathered around the still-powerful SS, while the populist Gauleiter of Berlin Rolf Stolle arose as the champion of accelerated reforms. Things came to a head with the announcement of elections which were relatively free, but still with a strong racist tinge, as candidates needed to no longer be nominated by the Nazi Party, but were required to be Aryan. Under the leadership of the Reichsführer-SS Lothar Prützmann, the SS attempted to stage a conservative coup, holding Buckliger prisoner in the Croatian island of Hvar and installing former High Commissioner of Ostland Affairs Odilo Globocnik as the new Fuhrer. The coup was foiled by a manifestation of "people's power" led by Rolf Stolle, to which the Wehrmacht eventually lent its support. The call "Deutschland erwache" ("Germany, Awake!"), an old Nazi battle cry which helped Hitler to power, was in this context used as a call to defend reform and democracy. The coup was defeated, based on the anti-Semitic assertion that the Reichsführer-SS and leader of the coup was himself of Jewish blood (a rumor, ironically, started by the hidden Jews themselves). In the aftermath, Globocnick was lynched by a mob, followed by public hanging of senior SS members. Berlin in World War Berlin was the first Tosevite city destroyed by an atomic bomb after the arrival of the Race's Conquest Fleet on Earth in 1942. Adolf Hitler escaped Berlin's destruction. After the war, the Nazi Party decided not to rebuild Berlin and relocated their capital to Nuremberg. Officially they claimed they wanted to leave the city destroyed as a testament to the danger and depravity of the Race. In reality, it is more likely that they found the cost of rebuilding the entire city prohibitive. Berlin Berlin Berlin Berlin